Suppressed Desires
by Carrietta
Summary: Scorpius and Hermione have had a strong friendship for many years, Hermione being the first person to approve of Scorpius and Rose being together. But that friendship blossoms into something more. Written for moonserenity089.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Notes/Warning: In this story, Scorpius is twenty-five and Hermione is in her early to mid forties. I don't know if those calculations are exactly correct, but I hope they are accurate enough for your satisfaction.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was whistling pleasantly to himself as he opened and closed the door to the flat that he shared with his wife Rose. It had been a long, stressful day at the office but now – or so he hoped – he was to receive the comfort of his wife of nearly five years.

But yet again his hopes were to be crushed.

As he took off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder, he turned and looked at the quite empty living room, hearing no sound apart from his breathing, but no greeting from his wife. He looked at his freshly shined shoes and sighed loudly.

A shrivel of hope still squirmed inside him and he called out, "Rose? I'm home, darling!"

Though the fact that Rose was not home was quite obvious, the shred of hope still squirmed in Scorpius's stomach, not ready to give up. With his jacket still over his shoulder, Scorpius walked through the living room and down the hall, toward the bedroom. The bed was still made and crisp looking, for Scorpius had spent the last few nights falling asleep on the couch while watching television. The bathroom and kitchen were empty as well.

When the whole flat had been searched thoroughly for human life, Scorpius sighed deeply again and fell onto his bed. The covers felt strangely unfamiliar on his pale skin. He knew it was stupid to get his hopes up, for Rose had owled him the previous weekend, informing him that she was to be gone on business for at least another week. But going a whole three weeks without seeing his wife was killing him, and every now and then he would enter their home, hoping that she would be there.

He looked over at the picture of his wife on the small wooden table by his side of the bed. She was waving out of the frame, smiling widely. Her curly reddish – brown hair was swaying in the breeze. Scorpius was tempted to wave back.

Finally, he heaved his tired body up and stripped off his work clothes. He threw on a more casual pair of pants and a shirt – well, casual for _him_. The silky material and glorious patterns gave away the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was rich, his parents giving him much money all the time for no reason at all. He was able to keep his spending under control because of his wife, who enjoyed a more quiet, simple life, which is the only reason he agreed to live in a _flat_ with her, as opposed to a mansion.

He slumped to the kitchen, grabbed a tall glass from the cabinet, and poured himself a generous amount of firewhiskey. He threw himself on the couch and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Well," he muttered into the air, "looks like another lonely night to myself..._again_." He said the last word a bit louder.

He knew it was unhealthy – mad, even – to be talking to himself, but in an unusual way it comforted him.

His grayish eyes drifted to the pictures on the wall, wanting something to look at, until finally he saw a picture of one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his whole twenty-five years of living.

But it wasn't his wife.

Scorpius licked his lips as he stared at the picture of his mother-in-law, Hermione Weasley. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander to her. He knew it was wrong to be madly attracted to his wife's mother, yet he wasn't ashamed of it in the least. Hermione wasn't just his mother-in-law, but, in many ways, his best friend. When Rose and Scorpius had first announced that they were together in their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione was as shocked as the rest of the Weasley and the Malfoy clan, of course, but she was the first to accept their love, to approve of it, even.

Hermione knew that Scorpius was not his father, as many people thought. He was not the stuck up, selfish, rude, dishonest, prat that was his father. The fact that Hermione – who had been called "Mudblood" by his father in their school years – stood up for him, pleasantly surprised him. He remembered the first time they had hugged. He had wrapped his long arms around her petite waist and she had kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm so glad my daughter has found you. Don't let my husband get to you, for Ron will learn that you are not the boy he used to hate. Trust me, come to me for anything."

And so he had trusted her. Coming to Hermione and confiding to her all his secrets, insecurities, and problems had blossomed a strong friendship between the two, and, soon after, a strong sexual attraction.

Scorpius had never thought he would cheat on his wife, but, remembering all the times he had kissed Hermione, the times when she had massaged his crotch, the times his hands had snaked under Hermione's mini dress or skirt and felt her wet pussy through her sexy knickers, and all the times they had flirted at family occasions when nobody was looking, he had not the slightest twinge of guilt.

Scorpius got up and went to his bedroom, in order to relax his body on the soft mattress rather than the lumpy couch. He took a sip of his drink, his mind swimming with images of Hermione's long slender legs, her thin, pink lips, and the bushy brown hair that framed her face.

A distant memory had now wormed through the crevices of Scorpius's mind, and he allowed the flashback to consume him.

* * *

_It had been a cold night seven years ago when Scorpius Malfoy knocked on the door to Hermione Weasley's flat. The seventh year student waited patiently until Hermione finally opened the door, her face red and tear stained. She wore a fluffy pink robe, and she was holding a damp tissue._

_"Oh – Scorpius, what a nice surprise," she smiled and tried to hide her sniffles. "Please, do come in."_

_Scorpius strode into the flat. Hermione closed the door behind him and turned to stare at him._

_"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Scorpius._

_Hermione put her hands on her hips and her brown eyes narrowed._

_"My dear, I don't think you should be the one asking questions right now," she said. "For _you_ are the one who knocked on my door at –..." she looked at the clock hanging on the wall briefly, " – eleven at night!"_

_"I'm sorry," said Scorpius, trying to keep his emotions under control. "But could you please tell me why you are crying?"_

_Hermione dropped her tissue in a nearby bin before speaking._

_"I...I was watching a sad movie."_

_Scorpius narrowed his eyes, knowing she was lying._

_"Bullshit," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_"Oh all right!" said Hermione, raising her hands in surrender. She flopped down on the couch and stared up at him. "I...I just miss my husband, that's all. He's away for weeks at a time on Auror missions with Harry. I know it's important and all, but...I just miss him terribly. And sometimes I wonder if I'm going to get a letter one day telling me that he died or got hurt on one of his missions. Or worse...what if he meets some other girl on one of his missions? Someone younger and prettier than me? You can't imagine how many nights I've gone without sleeping while thinking of all this. Sorry, am I rambling?"_

_"Yes, yes you are," said Scorpius, laughing lightly. He took a seat next to her on the couch. "Firstly, Ronald would never, ever cheat on you. I've never seen two people more in love. And he's a tough bloke, he won't get hurt. You have nothing to worry about."_

_"I just don't know."_

_Scorpius said nothing, but continued to stare into her coffee brown eyes. He licked his lips, wondering what to say next._

_"Well, anyways," said Hermione, "why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts? You can get in serious trouble for leaving the grounds without permission, you know."_

_"I know, I know," said Scorpius. "Rose and I had a fight."_

_"Oh dear," said Hermione, patting him on the back. "About what?"_

_"Well, I wanted to take things to the next level tonight..."_

_"Sex?"_

_"Yes," Scorpius looked at her almost guiltily. "I know you probably don't like the idea of your daughter having sex, but we've been together for awhile, and I do love her..."_

_"I know," said Hermione softly._

_"And she's let me eat her out and all that stuff, I just thought we were ready! So I start to bring it up in a conversation and she freaking explodes! Eventually we both were just yelling at the top of our lungs and I just fled out of our Heads Dormitory. And I came to you for...well, some advice and comfort, really. I don't know what to do."_

_"I'm shocked that you would leave Hogwarts grounds. There are plenty of things you could have done, but leaving the grounds just because you felt like it? I'm very disappointed in you."_

_"I wanted to see you."_

_"Oh," was all Hermione said. Scorpius sighed deeply, cradling his face in his hands. He almost felt like crying._

_Hermione's soft pats on his back soon became long, soothing rubs. Scorpius groaned as she started massaging a knot on his shoulder._

_"That feels good," he said, looking up at her. "Keep doing that."_

_Hermione smiled and her hands lingered father down his back, reaching his waist, then working their way back up. Rose had never massaged him this way, and Scorpius wasn't surprised when he felt an erection grow in his pants. He knew what he wanted._

_They locked eyes once again, this time a silent message of wanting passing through them. Hermione was the first to lean forward, then Scorpius followed. Their lips locked in a fiery kiss, their tongues searching every nook and cranny of the others mouth. The feeling of their tongues colliding was arousing both of them, and finally Hermione reached her hands out and began unbuttoning Scorpius's shirt. Scorpius reached his hands out and undid the tie on Hermione's robe. Hermione was still having trouble with Scorpius's shirt. Finally, she broke the lip lock in order to grab her wand from her robe pocket._

_She muttered a spell and finally, the two were both completely naked, and the snogging began again. Scorpius kneaded Hermione's firm breasts, moaning at the contact. He wondered how wet she was._

_His hands crept to the shaved area between Hermione's legs. She spread them to allow him access. His fingers teased her lips and finally dipped in between the folds, gathering drops of her juices onto his finger._

_"Fuck," said Hermione, breaking the kiss once again. "Want to taste you," she mumbled lustfully._

_She got down on her knees before Scorpius, still sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Hermione took his long shaft in her hand and moaned once she felt how hard it was. It was probably the biggest cock she had ever seen and she licked her lips hungrily._

_She pressed her lips against the head and smiled devilishly at the groan Scorpius let out. Hermione teased him a bit, allowing her tongue to swivel only around his head. Finally, when she could tell he was getting frustrated, she allowed all of the flesh to pass her lips, and enter her eager mouth._

_Scorpius was in pure bliss, this wonderful sensation was something that masturbation had never given him, and not even Rose gave him head this well. Hermione skillfully swirled her tongue around his shaft and moved her mouth up and down the flesh, swallowing all his precum with glee._

_Scorpius tangled his hands in her bushy strawberry scented hair and gently massaged her scalp, letting her know that he was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing to him._

_He wanted to last longer, but after another minute of Hermione sucking him off, Scorpius came and squirted several times into Hermione's awaiting mouth. Hermione swallowed every drop of his cum and smiled up at the young man._

_Scorpius pulled her into an intense kiss, the fact that he could taste himself in her mouth made it all the more enjoyable._

_He didn't know it yet, but that was the night he fell in love with Hermione. He loved Rose to pieces, but he was in love with Hermione._

_After they cleaned up a bit, Scorpius left, the feeling of Hermione's lips on his own still lingering._

* * *

Scorpius returned from the flashback with a rock hard erection. He knew what he wanted, what he _needed_, and he planned to waste no time. He took his shirt off and sprayed some cologne on, then entered the living room. Still shirtless, he stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Hermione's flat.

In a puff of emerald green flames, Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace in Hermione Weasley's home. The house was in pure darkness and Scorpius had to wait a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. He slowly crept up the stairs and was not surprised to see a small light coming from behind the ajar door of the master bedroom. He knew that Hermione was in there, alone once again because her husband had left for yet another Auror mission last night.

He creaked the door open without knocking. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw Hermione on the bed, her pale skin glowing against the dark purple covers. It was what she was wearing that caused a hard on to emerge in Scorpius's trousers. Scorpius had seen her in sexy mini dresses and revealing skirts before but what she wore now – a blood red negligee and a silky nightgown that hugged her curves perfectly – topped anything he had ever seen her in before. The knot was untied and provided a perfect view of her cleavage. Scorpius licked his lips in lust and when he locked eyes with Hermione, he knew that she was waiting for him, expecting him.

She was propped up on the bed with a glass of wine in her hand. Scorpius noticed that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. He walked in silently and took a seat next to her on the bed. The cool air was cold against his bare chest, and his nipples became hard. He looked her up and down, his mouth practically watering.

"Why, Scorpius," said Hermione, smiling, her pearly white teeth beaming in the dimly lit room, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Surprise?" said Scorpius, smiling back at her. "You've been waiting for me."

"Waiting? Why would you think that?"

He took an exaggerated look up and down her body again, hoping that answered her question.

"What? How do you know I wasn't waiting for Ron?"

"Because..." started Scorpius, whispering in her ear. "He left on a mission last night. You told me, remember? And also...you aren't wearing your ring. Clearly you were waiting for someone other than your husband."

"That may be so," said Hermione in a phony innocent voice. "What do you want anyway?"

Scorpius chuckled and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"I think you know why I'm here," he replied nonchalantly. "And don't give me any rubbish, because I also know that you want this as much as I do." He kissed her cheek lightly. "Do you want me to leave?"

He slipped his hand under her clothing and slowly began slipping it off. Hermione sucked in a breath as his hand came in contact with her now exposed shoulder.

"No," she said quickly. "No, I don't want you to leave. I want you so much right now."

Scorpius smiled wider and reached over, removing the wine glass from her hand. He saw Hermione eying his well toned chest, and felt his cock become even harder. He was going to make sure she screamed his name tonight. He set the nearly empty glass aside, leaned in, and captured her lips in a kiss.

It started out slow, their tongues moving in a slow, loving waltz. Hermione snaked her hands to Scorpius's bum and took his pants off, throwing them on the floor. His boxers were the next thing to go. Once Scorpius was completely nude was when the kiss became a passionate, lusty, upbeat tango. The kiss told exactly what they wanted.

Suddenly, Hermione flipped them over and straddled his waist, the tip of his cock teasing her wet pussy. It had been some time since a man had filled her, and her arousal was killing her.

Scorpius pulled the few clothes from her body, leaving her as naked as a newborn baby. He kneaded her full breasts for a moment, before leaning up and taking one in his mouth. He bit down lightly on her pink, erect nipple, eliciting a moan from the woman above him. Her moans were so sweet, so loving, he wanted to hear more.

As he sucked on her other breast, his fingers teasingly spread her folds apart, and lightly bumped her swollen clitoris.

"Fuck," Hermione moaned loudly. "Oh...keep doing that."

And so he did. He continued to finger her pussy, her juices dripping down his hand. Hermione didn't last long at all. She came hard on his hand, her muscles clenching around his fingers and milking him with her cum. She shivered violently as she let go, and his name escaped her lips softly.

Scorpius removed his fingers from her still throbbing cunt and sucked the sweet juices off them, all the while staring at Hermione. Hermione stared back at him, and she slowly licked her lips.

"You want a taste?" Scorpius said, offering her his finger.

"I'd rather taste you," said Hermione, standing up. "Stand up."

Scorpius did as he was told. He stood up, his member rock hard. Hermione got on her knees before him, looking at his cock with a fiery lust in her dark eyes. She grabbed him at the base and moved her hand up and down his shaft a few times before taking him in her willing mouth. It seemed to be forever since she had last tasted a man, and the feeling of him filling her mouth was wonderful. She felt her pussy dripping onto the carpet, but she did not care. All that mattered now was pleasing Scorpius, fulfilling all of their suppressed desires.

"Fuck, Hermione," cursed Scorpius, his hips bucking against her face. "I love you. Fuck, right there, right there!" He groaned loudly as Hermione's tongue darted around his head.

Hermione moaned softly as she felt the precum begin to seep into her mouth. She wanted to taste his seed, but Scorpius had other plans.

He pulled out of her mouth quickly to stop himself from letting go.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione whined.

"Want to cum inside you," said Scorpius roughly.

He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. They fell on the bed – Scorpius on top of Hermione – and he immediately began pounding into her. The feeling of Hermione's tight, warm, slippery walls around his hardness was probably the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. She moved in the same rhythm as he did, groaning loudly at every thrust.

Scorpius didn't know how long he would be able to last at this point but he was determined to make Hermione cum so good that she screamed his name in pleasure, claiming her as his. He wondered how Ronald could last so long without fucking Hermione, but then, he thought, it was only his loss, for know he was the one filling Hermione and making her moan in bliss.

"Oh, Scorpius," she said roughly. "Right there."

He pounded into that certain spot inside her harder than ever, knowing they were both close. He spanked her lightly on the thigh, his thrusts becoming longer and drawn out. He wanted them both to go out with a bang.

Finally, after a final thrust, the couple came: Hermione clenching around his size, and Scorpius squirting his seed at least seven times deep inside her pussy, draining him of all fluids.

"Hermione," he said, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Scorpius!" she screamed, much to his satisfaction.

Their breathing was fast, their bodies covered with sweat, and their minds in a state of pure bliss, completely satisfied. They were both grinning widely as Scorpius slid out of her and they laid together on the bed.

There was a moment of silence, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Finally, their breathing was once again controllable and the last beautiful waves of their orgasms subsided. Hermione turned to look at her lover.

"Scorpius..." she said, reaching out to touch his flawless face. "That was...that was..."

"Fucking amazing," Scorpius completed her sentence.

"Yeah," said Hermione, laughing. "Well, are you ready for round two?"

Scorpius looked at her incredulously, thinking she was kidding.

"Serious?" he said, amazed that he felt his cock becoming hard again. He was a horny bloke for sure, but he thought that he would be too tired after the amazing fuck they had just experienced to do anything else. But no, his cock began to stand up again, letting him know that he wanted more.

"Of course," Hermione said, her lips brushing against him.

She straddled him, and wasted no time in placing his cock inside her pussy, groaning at the sensation the new position was giving her. She began to ride him slowly, and Scorpius placed his large hands on her small waist to help her well drawn out movements.

He loved this woman too much to put into words. He fucked his mother-in-law without the slightest twinge of guilt.

Scorpius loved Hermione, and that was all he thought about as he continued to make love to her all night.


End file.
